


Summertime Sadness (Español)

by ZhyenFlower



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern, Amor dulce, Bottom!V, Campamento de Verano, Celos, Comédia Romantica, Discusiones, Drama, F/M, M/M, Nero líder del equipo de baloncesto, Romance, Sexo, Slow Burn, Tensión sexual, Top!Nero, Violinista V, atracción, besos, desconocidos, sentimientos, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhyenFlower/pseuds/ZhyenFlower
Summary: Después de la ruptura con Kyrie, nuestro protagonista; Nero, se dedica a recoger los pedazos rotos de sus sueños, hasta que conoce al misterioso V, con quién resurgen nuevos sentimientos.Aventuras en un campamento de verano & vida Universitaria.
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Kyrie (background), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas! :D  
> Pues al fin me he decidido a escribir después de tanto tiempo, y ésta vez con mi nueva pareja favorita de Devil may cry!!!  
> Ojalá os guste tanto como yo escribiendo ésto para vosotros :)
> 
> If you're an English reader, I'll try to post this history in English too, though I'm not the best at it, so keep that in mind!! ^^

Las nubes inundadas por el color rojizo del atardecer, y la suave brisa que golpeaba la ventana anunciaba el comienzo del verano, y por lo tanto, el último día de clases.

Mientras Nero acomodaba los libros en su mochila, la superficie de su escritorio permanecía amontonada de papeles que había estado acumulando con un par de minutos de antelación. Aunque las clases habían terminado él se mantuvo solitario en el aula, sin más, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Qué vida más perra… -Nero suspiró. La breve relación con Kyrie no había durado más de un año, y a sabiendas de que aún le dolía verla a diario por los pasillos de la Universidad, ambos mantenían una conexión amistosa. Sin embargo, eso solo complicaba las cosas. El chico había perdido el rumbo y se dedicaba a recoger los pedazos rotos de sus sueños.

Para cuando acabó con su tarea, recogió todo con paciencia, y echándose la mochila sobre los hombros se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula. No fue hasta entonces que la zona de noticias del pasillo le llamó la atención.

Nero permaneció de pie, observando el calendario y el anuncio que estaba sobre el corcho de la pared-¿Campamento de verano? Acaso estamos en primaria o qué…-chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. El día que marcaba la iniciación del Campamento no era muy lejana, a tan solo una semana después de que las clases acabaran. Nero, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miró hacia los lados; los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos y algún que otro alumno o profesor desalojándolo, pero nadie posaba su mirada en el chico de cabellos plateados. Entonces fue cuando tomó rápidamente el panfleto y lo metió en su mochila- Bueno, quizás me mantenga distraído el resto de mi asqueroso y solitario verano –dijo, y una vez más la imagen de la chica pelirroja a la que amaba apareció en su cabeza.

Quiso llorar, mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era justo… No era justo querer tanto a alguien y no poder volver a tenerle.

Habían pasado tres meses desde su ruptura, y él no lo superaba, y para ser sinceros, tampoco quería. Y ahí estaba una vez más, el grandioso Nero, líder del equipo de baloncesto, popular en todos sentidos, atractivo y sí, también estaba solo, sin comerse un rosco. No porque no tuviera oportunidades, todo lo contrario, desde su ruptura no había parado de tener invitaciones a citas y alguna estúpida carta de amor en su taquilla. Pero él no quería a nadie más que no fuese Kyrie.

En la última semana se había prometido centrarse en su futuro, y con suerte, encontrar a otra persona que llenara el dolido hueco de su corazón. Aunque se dijera a sí mismo que sólo buscaba una presencia a la cual acomodarse, todavía se le hacía difícil imaginarse con otra persona, pero era eso o compararse con su abrupta soledad. Ya había notado con anterioridad como su ex novia removía las aguas con otros chicos, y Nero no iba a quedarse ahí para presenciarlo de brazos cruzados. Él también tenía que pasar página.

-¡AGH!- Nero frunció el ceño y con ambas manos se despeinó con frustración. Después intentó continuar su camino a la salida disimuladamente, esquivando a las pocas personas que aún yacían en la institución.

Para cuando entonces estuvo dispuesto a marcharse era como si escuchara música en su cabeza, pero no tenía letra, y que ésta no salía de su cabeza, sino que alguien la estaba tocando.

Y como dice el dicho; la curiosidad mató al gato.

En verdad Nero no era el tipo de persona a quién le gustase meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero por alguna razón inexistente comenzó a caminar hacia el sonido que surgía del aula de música, que para ser exactos, era próxima a la salida.

El chico que había en el interior de la habitación tocaba una melodía lenta y algo melancólica, y aunque Nero no podía apreciar su rostro en aquellos instantes debido a que éste le daba la espalda, Nero pudo reconocerle.

Le conocía, no cómo persona, sino de haberle visto de vez en cuando por el campus o el pasillo. Siempre sentado en el mismo banco en el recreo, leyendo un libro mientras pasaba con delicadeza las páginas y acomodaba su cabello negro detrás de la oreja para que éste no le interrumpiera en la lectura.

A V le llamaban el niño bonito y pijo de la ciudad Red Grave. También había muchos rumores estúpidos y misteriosos acerca de él, algo así de que sus padres se movían en el mundo de la droga y asesinatos para conseguir mucho dinero. Pero Nero sabía que todo eso eran mentiras que solo avivaban la llama de los sedientos incomprendidos a quienes simplemente les gustaba hablar mal de los demás.

Para cuando entonces se había quedado embobado, la realidad no tardó en afirmarse, Nero podía quedarse admirando a aquél muchacho por horas. No le desagradaba nada la idea, era muy bueno en el violín, sin duda tenía el talento del que tanto se rumoreaba. Y es más, Nero se entretuvo viendo su bonita parte trasera por prolongados segundos hasta que el chico de pelo negro se giró lentamente y rompió el silencio.

-Por favor no me mires así, me haces sentir incómodo – la respuesta de V fue rápida y cortante, justo antes de volver a darle la espalda mientras guardaba su violín en la funda.

¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda o qué?

Los labios de Nero formaron una línea recta y alzó una ceja con incomodidad ante la respuesta del otro muchacho. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar ser tentado por la seductora voz en la que V había hablado con anterioridad.

-Ahm… ¿Quién te ha dicho que estuviera viéndote? –Nero disimuló, recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Pues me lo ha dicho el espejo que hay en la esquina de la sala donde reflejaba perfectamente tu mirada sobre mi culo. –y así fue cómo V respondió totalmente serio mientras señalaba de manera perezosa el espejo.

Las mejillas de Nero se encendieron, pero eso no detuvo su actitud arrogante y tan solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Siempre cortas el rollo de esa manera, nene? –en un arrebato, Nero entró dentro de la sala de música, y sin darse cuenta se acercó a V más de lo que debería.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –V arrastró la última palabra con pesadez y de manera egocéntrica, observando a Nero por encima del hombro antes de darse la vuelta y encararle.

V era escasos centímetros más alto que Nero, no muy notable. Debían tener más o menos la misma edad, aunque estudiaban cosas diferentes.

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo, niño bonito –Nero recalcó la última palabra mientras entrecerraba los ojos con una expresión aburrida- No estaba viéndote, sólo pasaba por aquí. No es mi culpa que la salida esté justo al lado de la sala de música –respondió con gestos exagerados.

V observó a Nero detenidamente antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

-Creo que eres tú quién no lo comprende–V insistió, observándole con autoridad al mismo momento que colocaba la funda de su instrumento sobre su hombro en forma de mochila- Y ahora si me disculpas. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo –la manera en la que V habló era tranquila, casi como si no le importase lo más mínimo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Nero resopló, mostrando cierta molestia. -Vale, si sigues respondiendo de esa manera vamos a tener problemas –dijo de manera renuente. Intentó ser agresivo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona.

-Tú ya los tienes. –declaró V al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja, evitando mirar a Nero a los ojos.

-Vamos mírate, seguro que en el baño tardas más que las chicas para arreglarte. –contestó Nero entre risas, de alguna manera intentando ofenderle.

-¿Acaso eso es algo malo? –replicó. V se cruzó de brazos y ésta vez decidió mirar al chico de ojos azules.- Además ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? Ésta conversación no tiene sentido… Me marcho.

V tenía razón y por algún motivo Nero se quedó callado por unos cortos segundos. Primero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí hablando con un desconocido? Y segundo, ¿Por qué le estaba tentando tanto hablar con él?

El aire entre ellos empezó a calmarse, señal inconfundible de que Nero iba a atacar. Por supuesto no iba a engañarse a él mismo de qué aquel muchacho frágil de pintas góticas no le atraía, porque era todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Esa figura delgada, labios carnosos, cabello negro y largo junto a una piel pálida y ojos verdes; era todo un deleite para su vista. Incluso llegó a notar un par de tatuajes oscuros que resaltaban sobre el cuello de su jersey negro. Hasta día de hoy, nunca le había tenido tan cerca. Diablos, ¡Hasta la longitud de sus pestañas le sorprendía! Y ésta era la primera vez que hablaba con el misterioso Vitale.

-Bueno… A todo esto ¿Tienes planes para ésta noche, bebé? –Fue Nero quién preguntó, rompiendo el hielo. No era ninguna sorpresa que él fuera tan atrevido, tanto con hombres o con mujeres, él siempre iba directo al grano.

-¿Tú ves mucha tele, no? –a pesar de haber cierta sorpresa de su parte, V rodó sus ojos y se hizo de rogar, y entre un suspiro desesperante pasó por el costado derecho de Nero rozando su hombro y caminó hacia la salida. Algo que el de cabellos plateados no había notado, era el enorme sonrojo que V tenía sobre sus mejillas ante su propuesta.

-¿Entonces eso es un no? –Nero alzó la voz para que V le escuchara a pesar de haberse alejado.

-Para cumplir tus sueños te hace falta mucho más que solo soñar, Nero– V en su propia sencillez dio un leve giro antes de posar nuevamente la mirada sobre el chico de cabellos plateados, poco después volvió a tomar rumbo a la salida sin decir ni una palabra más.

Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?. Nero intentó entrelazar recuerdos por si alguno se le había escapado, pero al final optó por pensar que, al ser tan popular, es normal que supiera como se llamaba, así que tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Menudo verano me espera…-Nero resopló. Antes de marcharse, dio una pequeña vuelta por el aula de música y en un arrebato olfateó el perfume de V- Hmm… Perfume de Chanel? Aquí huele a dinero.

Nero sonrió por lo bajo y terminó el suspiro en una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que observó por la ventana como el chico de pelo negro se subía en su coche rojo y ponía camino a quién sabe dónde.- Estúpido niño bonito… - y entonces no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo ridícula que acababa de ser la conversación y qué, a pesar de todo, lo había disfrutado. Mediante segundos le había hecho olvidar su melancolía sobre Kyrie. Ahora bien, una vez solo nuevamente, frunció el ceño y regresó a sus pensamientos de camino a casa.


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuuuuu~  
> Éste último día he estado inspirada, así que os traigo el segundo capítulo de ésta historia ♥  
> Ojalá lo disfrutéis, ahora yo me largo a traducir todo al Inglés y llorar mientras :_D

_Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, Kyrie, aun así, quería decirte que jamás olvidaré éste año…_

– No puedo –se repitió a sí mismo rompiendo la novena hoja de papel dejándola caer al suelo.

Nero se había propuesto escribir una carta de disculpa para su amada, no es como si realmente hubiese hecho algo malo, sin embargo, él arrastró el cargo de su conciencia sobre la ruptura porque así lo quiso, y porque así lo sentía.

– Quizás si pienso en ello mientras creo una bonita memoria... –Nero suspiró y se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, su cuello echado hacia atrás y su mirada perdida en el techo. Y entonces cuando vio la habitación vacía sintió como de pronto se sumergía en un mundo solitario dónde no había nadie más que él.

– Joder…-se resignó.

Su brazo y mano se relajaron de tal manera que dejaron de sujetar el lápiz, éste cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido en seco.

Notaba que estaba siendo más dramático de lo normal, pero cada día que pasaba, más la echaba de menos. Era como si no pudiera prestar atención al resto de cosas, incluyendo su entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto, lo cual era un gran problema porque él era el líder y debía dar ejemplo al resto. Por suerte no tendría que lidiar con eso por el resto del verano.

Vagamente volteó la cabeza, observando la puerta que recientemente había sido golpeada tres veces, detenidamente; un golpe por segundo para ser exactos.

– Te he llamado un par veces a cenar, ¿Acaso no te apetece? –Vergil frunció el ceño mostrando preocupación, mientras su cuerpo se hallaba recostado en la puerta de madera barnizada de la habitación de Nero- No tienes buena cara,hijo -entonces entró y se sentó en el pie de la cama, observándole detenidamente.

Nero se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y se dirigió al mayor–Papá, ¿Cómo has superado a personas que ya no están en tu vida? –la tristeza en su voz hizo preocupar a su padre, quién tan solo se llevó una mano a la barbilla de manera reflexiva.

– No lo sé –respondió- suelen ser ellos los que tienen que superarme a mí –una vez más, Vergil a pesar de ser una persona sumamente seria, intentaba ser un padre gracioso, con sus bromas terribles que sólo hacían avergonzar a su hijo.

– ¡Papá, es una pregunta seria! –el joven chasqueó la lengua y colocó una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Vergil cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse. Quedó pensativo.

– Luego dejará de importarte, Nero –contestó Vergil sin detenerse- las personas cambian todos los días.

En los ojos de Nero se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa. Había teorizado que en el fondo su padre tenía razón, pero aun así eso no le estaba ayudando a mejorar su melancolía, así que por naturaleza prefirió dar por zanjado el tema.

– Supongo… –el muchacho se limitó a responder mientras se levantaba de la silla de manera perezosa- mejor vayamos a comer, así al menos puedo ahogar mis penas en algo –fingió un puchero.

El deseaba volver con Kyrie, más sabía que eso no era posible. No al menos en esos momentos.

– Adolescentes… -Vergil rodó sus ojos de manera exasperante y masajeó su sien con la mano derecha.

Nero estuvo a punto a punto de reír, pero prefirió mostrar molestia ante las palabras de su padre.

– ¡Papá, que ya tengo veintitrés años! –replicó.

Vergil le dedicó una sonrisa tolerante y se acercó a él pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros, apretando con fuerza. – Aún eres mi niño.

Entonces Nero se encogió de hombros avergonzado, pero no detuvo el agarre de su padre, y ambos bajaron las escaleras en dirección al comedor.

Generalmente cenaban pronto, algo cercano a las siete y media de la tarde, por lo que, una vez terminaron y Nero ayudó a lavar los platos, éste mismo se puso en marcha para salir a dar un paseo.

– Oye Nero, ¿Si vas a salir podrías comprar unas bebidas para mañana? –preguntó– Recuerda que viene tu tío –se escuchó desde el salón, claramente mostrando como Vergil se acomodaba para ver la televisión después de un largo día de trabajo en la imprenta.

– Sí, sin problema, –contestó el muchacho mientras colocaba las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y las giraba hasta escuchar un sonido de apertura – Por cierto, ¿A qué hora llegará mamá?

– A las once, hoy tiene turno extra en la farmacia –la voz de su padre se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Nero simplemente se dedicó a asentir en silencio y salió por la puerta principal.

– Bueno, ya me voy.

Una vez fuera inspiró profundamente el aire y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones azules.

 _– Mañana será un día guay_ –intentó mentalizarse con una sonrisa. Siempre disfrutó las reuniones familiares.

Para Nero su tío Dante significaba mucho, era como un segundo padre para él. Bueno, nunca mejor dicho, ya que él y Vergil eran gemelos y aunque Nero era muy consciente de sus diferencias, aun recordaba entre risas que en su niñez siempre los confundía y que alguna vez acabó yendo a casa de Dante pensando que éste era su padre.

– Qué calor…-musitó y levantó la mirada.

Debido a las fechas veraniegas, el sol no se ponía hasta las diez de la noche, sin embargo, se admiraba un tinte anaranjado en el cielo, dándole el perfecto toque de la llegada del atardecer.

Nero entró en el supermercado más cercano a su casa, compró un par de bebidas y palomitas de microondas para ver películas en la noche, y bueno, ya que era algo goloso y que llevaba dinero de más, cogió un par de chocolatinas.

Y cuando por fin estaba dando por finalizado su paseo, divisó una melena reconocida al otro lado de la calle, justamente en el parque.

Como no estaba seguro de si se trataba de quién creía, le observó detenidamente por un par de segundos, hasta que por fin quedó convencido. Después se quedó quieto en medio de la calle, aún cargando la pesada bolsa del supermercado.

Se sentía tentado… Tentado de cruzar y volver a hablar con el misterioso Vitale.

– _Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer_ –se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa juguetona observando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Todavía era temprano para regresar a casa.

El chico de ojos azules cruzó la calle con cuidado mientras caminaba de manera feliz con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ingenuamente pensando de que el otro muchacho se alegraría de verle, Nero se acercó hasta quedarse justo de pie frente a él.

El joven de cabello negro permanecía sentado en un banco madera clara y exactamente colocado debajo de un árbol. Sin embargo, V no se encontraba leyendo como de costumbre, sino que parecía escribir algo en una libreta, la cual estaba hecha con la cobertura de cuero y el símbolo de la inicial de su nombre impresa en ella.

– Hola princesa -susurró Nero.

V levantó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada hostil a Nero, haciendo que éste reaccionara de manera confundida.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué esa cara? –Nero cuestionó y V se impresionó por la osadía de aquél chico de cabellos plateados – Se supone que ya nos conocemos –una sonrisa arrogante adornó su rostro.

– Eso no significa que tu presencia sea bienvenida –respondió V.

– Joder, eres la persona más borde que conozco –contestó el otro.

– Pues acostúmbrate.

La expresión de Nero al escuchar sus palabras fue de sorpresa.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que me acostumbre porque significa que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos? Qué ricura –Nero esbozó una sonrisa juguetona y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento al lado de V, dejando la bolsa recostada en el pie metálico del banco. – ¿Qué escribes? –preguntó curioso, intentando ojear por encima.

– Mil historias de terror, y tú eres una de ellas.

Nero gruñó levemente ante la imprevisible respuesta.

Ahora el parque empezaba a parecer una especie de escena cómica donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas.

En lugar de pedirle que se marchara, V se limitó a suspirar y regresó a su escritura, ignorándolo por completo. Luego acercó el pulgar a sus labios de manera pensativa y cuando sus ojos brillaron por la inspiración, se dio prisa y escribió en su libreta.

– Porque no existe amor sin dolor, pues, a más fuerte el amor, más hondo el sufrimiento –los labios de V tomaron su tiempo para recitar cada una de las palabras hechas con una voz penetrante y serena, claramente hablando para sí mismo sin tomar a cuenta la presencia del otro.

Nero no pretendía interrumpir, pero por alguna razón se sintió aludido por lo que V acababa de decir. Sus palabras eran poderosas hasta un nivel que escapaba de su imaginación.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Nero.

– Poesía –respondió sin más el otro.

– ¿Lo acabas de escribir ahora? Vaya, eres muy bueno –Nero asintió con la cabeza completamente convencido de sus palabras. V tenía más de un talento y eso le impresionó.

– Qué manera más sutil de ligar conmigo.

Nero soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras rascaba levemente su nuca.

– Hey, no te hagas ideas raras.

– Pero si ayer me invitaste a salir –V usó un tono de retintín y colocó una mano en su barbilla de manera elegante mientras descansaba el codo en sus piernas recientemente cruzadas.

Nero rodó sus ojos mostrándose claramente avergonzado, aunque eso es algo que él jamás admitiría.

– Bueno, pero fui rechazado, así que ya da igual –Nero se encogió de hombros.

– Qué rápido te rindes.

Entonces Nero le miró.

– ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a pedir? –La voz de Nero rebosaba de incredulidad.

– ¿Qué planes tienes para éste verano, señorito popular? – ahora fue V quién iniciaba una conversación, tan tranquilo como siempre.

El cambio de tema fue brusco, pero a Nero no le importó, quizás el chico de ojos verdes se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo y eso era lo último que quería.

–Siéndote sincero, no tenía nada en mente –dijo sin parar de hablar–, Y aunque suene ridículo, ayer vi un panfleto en la Universidad sobre un campamento de verano y quizás… –Nero no pudo acabar de hablar, pues soltó una carcajada sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

– Yo iré.

– ¿Cómo?

– Al campamento –dijo de nuevo, en tanto que cerraba su libreta y posaba su atención en Nero– Creo que me ayudará a relajarme un poco y con suerte adquirir un poco más de inspiración. Además, te veo algo abrumado, no creo que sea mala idea que asistas tú también.

Nero se ruborizó, ¿Acaso V estaba intentado convencerlo para que fueran juntos?

– Qué manera más sutil de ligar conmigo –ésta vez fue Nero quién lo dijo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de V, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese contestar a su compañero de Universidad, una voz lejana llamó la atención de ambos.

– ¡Nero!

El nombrado se detuvo y se volvió hacia la voz, completamente sorprendido de quién le llamaba.

_– ¿Kyrie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN ≖‿≖  
> No me matéis, por favor (?)


	3. ¿Café?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡Hola! :D   
> Estoy bastante emocionada de haber acabado éste capítulo justo en el día de San Valentín! xDDDD  
> Y ahora a parte de darme prisa a traducirlo al ingles debo ir a vestirme para ésta noche <3 , pero la verdad quería tenerlo listo para hoy y lo conseguí TwT  
> ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

_Nero, la luz de mis ojos, una zona de tibieza en mi frío corazón; mi libertad._

V se esforzó muchísimo para mostrar indiferencia hacia el chico que tanto le gustaba, al que tanto tiempo su corazón perteneció, y con el que soñaba cada noche. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente por miedo al rechazo. Imaginando desde la primera vez que le vio en su primer día de Universidad, soñando en esperarle después de su entrenamiento de baloncesto para ir a tomar un café juntos, luego al cine y que al final de la noche Nero le acompañara a su absurda y frívola mansión y le diera un suave beso en sus labios como despedida.

Todo había sido un plan; él escribiendo en su libreta en el parque cercano a la casa de Nero, sentándose en el banco que justamente daba al frente de la otra calle para así ser mucho más visible. Había estado esperando allí sentado por una hora, hasta que por arte de magia e incluso inesperadamente su fe acabó siendo certera, pues, el chico de cabellos plateados no sólo le había avistado, sino que se sentó junto a él para entablar una coqueta conversación.

V era calculador. Él sabía que parecía un poco obsesivo el hecho de intentar toparse con Nero, pero desde que por fin habían tenido su primera conversación ayer en el aula de música (algo que deseaba desde hace casi un año) decidió no dar por perdido su amor platónico. Y aún tanto le dolía haber rechazado su invitación a salir con él.

Sin embargo, todo fue a su propósito. Pero, oh, el destino también podía ser cruel.

Y allí estaba V, aún sentado en el banco, observando cómo la chica pelirroja se acercaba a Nero con una agradable sonrisa.

–Disculpa las molestias Nero, había ido hasta tu casa, pero sólo me encontré con tu padre y me dijo que seguramente estarías por aquí –respondió Kyrie.

–¿Has venido a verme? –Nero preguntó anonadado levantándose del asiento. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy impactante hacia la chica, por lo que V tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no mostrar molestia en su rostro.

–Bueno, veras… Venía a traerte esto de vuelta, –la chica acercó una pequeña caja encintada de color marrón a Nero, éste aceptándola algo desanimado, habiendo confundido sus intenciones y por lo tanto su felicidad se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. – son los CDs de música que te habías dejado en mi casa y ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que jamás vendrías a recogerlos, así que te los he traído de vuelta.

–Ah, muchas gracias Kyrie –Nero esbozó una sonrisa claramente falsa. – me había olvidado completamente, ya no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza –Nero rascó su nuca disimuladamente, pareciendo empezar a sentirse realmente incómodo hasta que su ex novia decidió romper el silencio.

–Bien, nos vemos entonces –Kyrie sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta– ¡Ah! Y espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones, Nero –agitó su mano levemente en forma de despedida.

–Sí, tú también –respondió el de cabellos plateados esbozando una última sonrisa.

Poco después, Kyrie salió del parque y se esfumó entre la multitud de personas que pasaban por la calle a esa hora.

Debido a la conversación, la mirada de V recayó disimuladamente en el triste rostro de Nero, y entonces decidió hablar.

–Ella es realmente bonita –V respondió con mayor serenidad de la que pretendía. Intentando cortar el silencio.

–Lo es, –Nero exhaló suavemente y terminó asintiendo –bueno, he de irme –su voz demostraba que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

V entró en pánico, claramente no mostrándolo en el exterior, pues se veía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, a diferencia de su mirada, que siempre lo delataba. Pero por dentro estaba empezando a sudar, entonces su cabeza tuvo que pensar rápido y así lo hizo.

–Espera. Antes de irte, ¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo y ahogar tus penas? –éste se enderezó y sacudió su pantalón de vestir guardando el libro en su bolso de cuero negro para luego colgarlo sobre su hombro.

Mientras V repetía su ruego en la cabeza, su astuta propuesta fue lo suficientemente tentadora para que el chico de ojos azules aceptara.

–De acuerdo, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer –finalmente Nero comentó–, además vas vestido para la ocasión, no puedo rechazar la invitación.

V acicaló lentamente su camisa blanca con delicadeza, entonces sus mejillas se adornaron con un color carmín ante el cumplido. Algo que fue muy notorio debido a su piel pálida.

–Visto para impresionar –el chico de cabello negro hizo un gesto elegante colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y levemente alzando el hombro derecho mostró una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

–Eso no lo dudo, -Nero se rio– Yo también lo haría si tuviera tanta pasta como tú, aunque he de admitir que tienes mucho porte, y eso no lo hace el dinero.

V rodó sus ojos inevitablemente ante el comentario del otro muchacho.

–Querido Nero, no se necesita mucho dinero para vestir acorde a la elegancia –el fino movimiento de la comisura de sus labios hizo mostrar nuevamente una sonrisa. Diablos, Nero no paraba de hacerle sonreír y V empezaba a sentirse incluso más atraído a él, como si cada frase de ligoteo barato fueran propios poemas escritos a propósito para él.

La idea de que Nero aceptara ir con él a tomar un café agradó sumamente a V, quién empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

–Muy bien, sígueme –V se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado más como una orden que como una invitación, pero no lo rectificó y observó cómo Nero caminaba junto a él. – Disculpa que me entrometa en algo que quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿Por qué tú y la chica de antes ya no estáis juntos?

–¿Cómo sabes que alguna vez fuimos algo? –la voz de Nero sonó molesta, y le miró curioso esperando la respuesta.

Las palabras ardieron pese a que las esperaba, sin embargo, la compostura de V no recayó. Lógicamente no iba a decirle que le observaba a diario en los pasillos y la hora del recreo, no, claro que no, eso sonaría obsesivo. Pero todo para él siempre tenía solución, así que optó por lo más obvio, y que también era verdad.

–De acuerdo, entonces, ante mi defensa diré que todo el campus se ha percatado de vuestra relación –dijo V con suavidad.

–Oh…

–Exacto.

Nero soltó una leve carcajada.

– _Es muy atractivo cuando se ríe…_ –pensó V.

–Bueno, ella cortó conmigo porque decía que yo no entendía nada sobre una relación.

Los ojos de V se abrieron con incredulidad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Eso es exactamente lo que me sigo preguntando hasta día de hoy.

V pestañeó lentamente.

–¿Me estás diciendo, que todo éste tiempo sin ella aún no has entendido el propósito de sus palabras? –V alzó una ceja.

Nero por otro lado solo se dedicó a despeinar su corto flequillo con vergüenza.

–Ehm… Pues no.

Ambos pararon en seco esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

–¿Y nunca le has preguntado qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó V, observando el cambio de color en el semáforo y así empezado a cruzar la calle junto a su compañero de Universidad.

–Sí, pero me dijo que eso es algo que debería descubrir por mi propia cuenta –Nero gruñó de una forma que a V le pareció enternecedora–, me voy a quedar solo toda mi vida.

V se mordió el labio inferior para retener su risa. Nero era adorable, y bastante tonto para entender los sentimientos de los demás, pero también era muy sensible y se notaba que se preocupaba por lo que más quería.

El chico de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado; una cafetería estilo Vintage, muy acogedora y con muchas plantas colocadas alrededor de la entrada.

Entonces V abrió la puerta, y como bien educado estaba, la sostuvo para dejar pasar a Nero primero.

–Adelante.

–Vaya, todo un caballero –Nero usó un tono de retintín y se burló un poco de él, de todas formas, no había malicia en sus palabras, así que V no le dio importancia.

Una vez dentro, el más joven saludó a los camareros, haciéndole entender a Nero que V frecuentaba mucho en esa cafetería.

Nero se sentó primero y V tomó asiento frente a él, colocó su bolso negro en el respaldo de la silla de madera y mantuvo su postura recta y elegante como de costumbre.

–Pide lo que quieras, invito yo –estaba claro que el chico de los tatuajes no quería hacerse el presumido con su dinero, sino cortés, pues él había sido quién invitó al joven muchacho de cabellos plateados a tomar algo.

–Oh, muchas gracias tío, en eso eres guay –Nero sonrió de manera pícara, causando que V le mirase fijamente. V supuso que, teniendo una fortuna en comparación, a Nero no le daba pena ninguna que él pagase por su café.

Entonces V respiró profundo y abrió la carta que yacía sobre la mesa de madera oscura. Estaba bastante concentrado en todos los postres que estaban escritos, sin embargo, la voz de Nero lo sobresaltó.

–¿Oye Vitale, y tú qué, estás con alguien?

La pregunta de Nero lo tomó por sorpresa, y eso era malo, _muy_ malo.

–Me temo que no –V logró escabullirse un poco con su corta repuesta, y retomó la carta de postres en su mano, comenzó a leer nuevamente para evitar que el otro muchacho volviese a preguntar sobre el mismo tema.

V era consciente de que un chico de veintidós años por lo menos habría tenido un par de experiencias en la vida amorosa, sin embargo, V sólo mantuvo una relación a distancia con un chico por Internet, que acabó absolutamente en nada más que sufrimiento y estrés. Ni siquiera se había acostado con alguien aún, por muy extremadamente ridículo que sonara y por todas las oportunidades que tuvo, pero no quiso aprovechar y de las que a veces se arrepentía. Su vida se sumía en levantarse pronto para estudiar, regresar a casa, evitar al pesado de su hermano mayor, luego de lunes a miércoles tenía clase de poesía en casa por la tarde, jueves y viernes Violín, y la gran mayoría de fin de semanas tenía que asistir a reuniones familiares con empresarios que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Pero él, como hijo de una abogada y un cirujano debía mostrar respeto para no hundir la imagen de la familia ( _cosa que falló un poco cuando en su rebelde adolescencia se tatuó todo el torso y brazos)_ y de repente, un día de su aburrida vida en su inicio a la Universidad, por primera vez sus ojos vieron unos cabellos cortos y rebeldes de color plateado como la Luna, acompañado de unos ojos fríos como el hielo, un rostro atractivo y despreocupado. Un ser rodeado de personas, actuando como un mono sin educación y corriendo por los pasillos, cargando una pelota de baloncesto bajo su brazo en vez de una mochila... Ese día, Vitale se enamoró de verdad, porque toda la libertad que siempre deseó tener, la veía reflejada en Nero.

Y a pesar de que había muchos chicos parecidos a Nero, él tenía algo único. Había que ser un loco, un calculador y obsesivo para notar lo especial que era ese muchacho en comparación a los demás.

Y Vitale era todo eso y más.

* * * * * *

Nero había acabado su café mientras observaba como V comía un pastelito de canela, éste derramando algún trozo sobre la mesa de vez en cuando, igual que un niño pequeño.

–¿Necesitas un babero, cariño? –Nero se burló y le ofreció un leve guiño.

V se limitó a lanzar una mirada aburrida, y acto seguido limpió la mesa con una servilleta.

–Mis disculpas, acostumbro a que mi mayordomo me dé la comida en la boca –comentó muy tranquilo.

Nero pestañeó tres veces seguidas, algo dentro de él quería creer que aquello era una broma, pero la manera en que V lo había dicho le estaba haciendo dudar, pero poco después V le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

–Estaba bromeando –aclaro éste.

–Jaja, ahí me has pillado –con ambas manos en el aire, Nero negó con la cabeza dándose por vencido.

Estuvieron por lo menos quince minutos más hablando, a pesar de que ya habían acabado de comer. En ese transcurso de tiempo, Nero observó la elegancia y seguridad que V transmitía, y ese olor a perfume que tanto le gustaba. Si no le conociera, habría admitido que el muchacho de pelo negro era modelo, o algo similar.

–Oye V, sobre el campamento… –Nero intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido procedente del bolso de su compañero.

–Lamento mucho decirlo, pero no puedo demorarme más en llegar a casa –dijo todo esto con una mirada de decepción mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y lo volvía a guardar desganado.

–Ah, claro, sin problema –Nero se levantó también al ver como V lo hacía primero– ¿Te acompaño?

–No es necesario, Nero –dijo V– he aparcado mi coche justo aquí al lado –y entonces dejó un billete sobre la mesa y levantó la mano en forma de seña hacia el camarero más cercano– Pero te lo agradezco mucho, es muy gentil de tu parte –V colocó una vez más su elegante bolso sobre su hombro derecho y con una última leve sonrisa se despidió de Nero.

–¡Eh, espera! –sin haberlo pensado antes, Nero agarró con fuerza el brazo de V–, esto… ¿Intercambiamos números?

El rostro de V era de sorpresa, en el cual se volvió a formar una curva de felicidad en sus carnosos labios.

–Por supuesto –contestó suavemente V, desbloqueando su teléfono y pasándoselo a Nero, para que él mismo escribiera su número en él. Y de la misma forma lo hizo el otro.

Y ahora sí, antes de marcharse, V terminó de escribir en el teléfono de Nero y se lo devolvió con cuidado.

–Nos vemos –el giro que dio fue delicado, elegante, y así comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Nero.

Nero sin embargo se quedó allí de pie, observando como su compañero se marchaba, pero acabó prestando atención a su móvil una vez más, se dirigió al apartado de contactos y encontró escrito ‘’ _Vitale_ _♥’’._ Por alguna razón, V había colocado un corazón al final, y Nero no pudo evitar reírse.

Recogió sus bolsas de la compra y se marchó a casa, que tan solo estaba a tres calles de la cafetería. Durante todo el trayecto mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, porque, quién diría que tomar un café con alguien que apenas conocía podía ser tan agradable.

– _Es de locos_ –pensó.

Cuando llegó a su hogar saludó a su padre nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó la bebida recién comprada enfriarse en la nevera, a conjunto de sus chocolates para que no se derritieran en ese día tan caluroso de verano.

Antes de irse a su cuarto, decidió darse una ducha templada y relajante, luego subió las escaleras a su habitación cargando un bol lleno de palomitas con la idea de ver una película antes de irse a dormir, y mientras lo hacía repasó una y otra vez los últimos míseros recuerdos con Kyrie, sin embargo, no se sentía tan mal como antes, quizás su cita con Vitale en la cafetería había cambiado algo dentro de él. Y por un momento se olvidó de su melancolía, cogió su teléfono y sin pensar en qué estaba haciendo llamó a V.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que éste contestó.

–¿Diga? –la voz de V fue suave, agradable. Y entonces Nero sonrió.

–Ey, perdona que te llame tan tarde, V, pero quería…–Nero miró hacia el techo de su habitación e inhaló lentamente–, quería agradecerte lo de hoy. Fue divertido.

–Oh, Nero yo…

–¡No puedo creerlo! –se oyó una segunda voz al otro lado de la línea- ¿Acaso estás hablando con ese chico que tanto te gusta?, ¡Pásame el teléfono, déjame conocerle!

–¡Griffin, para! –exclamó V, y entonces una risita juguetona apareció para luego ir disminuyendo y acabando en una puerta bruscamente cerrada de un golpe- Disculpa… Mi hermano mayor es demasiado pesado –contestó con un resoplido, mostrando realmente molestia. Nero no podía verle, pero se imaginaba su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Había oído bien? Al parecer había un _chico_ al que a V le gustaba y por alguna estúpida razón Nero se sintió un poco molesto, no mucho, pero algo que le quemaba por dentro.

–¿Tienes un hermano mayor? –Nero preguntó curioso– ¿Y cómo es?

–Un completo incordio, –respondió V– Pero le quiero mucho y es el único que me hace reír en éste lugar –completó la frase con un poco de dulzura en sus palabras.

–Apuesto a que es tan atractivo como tú –el tono que usó Nero sugirió que iba con intención de coqueteo.

–Bueno, él es muy parecido a mí, solo que un poco más alto y su pelo es liso, echado hacia atrás –comentó V–, Ah, pero he de admitir que tiene un gusto terrible para la moda.

Nero soltó una carcajada ante el último comentario de su compañero. V tenía sentido del humor después de todo.

Lo último que hablaron durante media hora fue acerca del campamento de verano, pues Nero ya se había decidido, ahora solo tocaba darles la noticia a sus padres.


End file.
